1. Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor memory devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device may include a field effect transistor controlling a read/write operation and a capacitor storing a charge. A high integration of a DRAM device has been continuously improved by miniaturization of the field effect transistor and a process technology, e.g., a technology for forming a stack capacitor or a deep trench capacitor, for obtaining an effective capacitance of the capacitor in a small area. However, miniaturization of the field effect transistor may cause a short channel effect in the DRAM device, and the process technology for forming the capacitor with an effective capacitance in a small area may be complex and increase production costs.